Księga "Legendy Centopii"
thumb|318px|okładka księgi Magiczna księga "Legendy Centopii" była prezentem od rodziców dla Mii, z okazji jej 13 urodzin. Drzwi do świata magii Księga jest zapisana elfickimi runami. Co jakiś czas na jednej ze stron pojawia się różowa poświata, a na niej nowe runy - hasło do Centopii. Dziewczyna je odczytuje (za pomocą lusterka, ponieważ runy są odwrócone). Reszta dzieje się za sprawą magicznej bransoletki. Runy Z każdym miganiem bransoletki, pojawiają się na różowej poświacie, nowe runy. Są one jakby przeniesione na papier. Do ich odczytania potrzebne jest zatem lusterko (lub coś w tym rodzaju). Runy mają przeróżne kształty. Okręgi, kwadraty, prostokąty, a także proste i krzywe linie. W Centopii elfy posługują się takimi samymi runami (odcinek 22 "Pod księżycem"). Runy oznaczają słowa, a nie litery. Wskazuje na to jedna runa przy jednym słowie "Poświęcenie", oraz niezrozumiała runa oznaczająca Onchao w odcinku "Złoty syn" Magiczne ilustracje Po każdej skończonej przygodzie w Centopii, Mia otwiera księgę na stronie, na której poprzednio znajdowało się hasło zapisane runami. Nie ma go już tam, są tylko zwykłe runy, które po chwili rozmazują się i na ich miejscu pojawia się lineart (sam szkic obrazka, kontury, bez kolorów) ilustrujący jej najnowsze poczynania w magicznym świecie. Ciekawostki * W księdze Mii (w opowieściach czytanych przez jej ojca) nie było mankulusów. * Księga jest dość duża. *W ostatnim odcinku z książki wyrosła makieta pałacu. *Księga ponoć źle znosi podróże - nie wiadomo czy to prawda, czy Mia bała się ją zabrać do Centopii. * Po pewnym czasie grzbiet księgi zaczął się odklejać i Mia zaniosła ją do biblioteki, aby bibliotekarka ją skleiła. Magiczna księga w niemieckim magazynie Do jednego niemieckiethumb|left|477 pxgo numeru magazynu "Mia and me" ("Mia i ja") dołączona była księga. Co prawda, księga w serialu była rozmiaru kartki A4, a dołączona do gazety ma niecałe A5. Niestety, gdyby księga była oryginalnych rozmiarów, zasłoniłaby całe pismo, zniechęcając tym samym klientów do kupna (cena pewnie też byłaby wyższa). Księga nosi tytuł "Die legende von Centopia", czyli po niemiecku "Legendy Centopii". Powyżej rekama. Runy i ilustracje z księgi Księga Mii pierwszy odcinek.jpg|Księga w pudełku. FdwGM.png|"Co było jedno, w wiele się zmieni. Tylko wytrwali są niezwyciężeni."- odcinek 3 IHaIN.png|Kto krzywi się, choć nie ma twarzy, nadzieje zniweczyć się odważy QJ1GA.png Mia and me bookpage the throughout trumptus by stell e-d5mbua8.jpg|Odcinek 4 Mia and me bookpage onchao yuko mo and mia by stell e-d5mfezi.jpg|Odcinek 10 Mia and me bookpage onchao and blues by stell e-d5mfes4.jpg|Odcinek 9 Mia and me book 09 scuderi by skudo-d7bxumm.jpg|Obrazek, zanim Mia weszła do Centopii (odcinek 1) Mia and me book 08 scuderi by skudo-d7bxuj0.jpg|Odcinek 21 Mia and me book 07 scuderi by skudo-d7bxu8t.jpg Mia and me book 06 by skudo-d5iksgr.jpg Mia and me book 05 scuderi by skudo-d5ffiq4.jpg Mia and me book 04 scuderi by skudo-d5da0wd.jpg Mia and me book 03 scuderi by skudo-d5ccc48.jpg Mia and me book 02 scuderi by skudo-d5barpr.jpg Mia and me book 01 scuderi by skudo-d5ap4rr.jpg Obrazek z odcinka 26 ostatni.jpg Obrazek z odcinka 20.jpg Jednorożce kolorowanka.jpg Księga i bransoleta artykuł.jpg|Księga i bransoleta...|link=Bransoletka Paula i vincent widzą centopie.jpg|Makieta. Wyrosła ona w odcinku 26. Wtedy Paula i Vincent zobaczyli Centopię, Mię i Mo oraz Yuko, Onchao, Lyrię i innych. Załamała się czasoprzestrzeń. nadzieja w kawałkach.jpg|"Rozważ dobrze każdy krok, nie głów się i skup wzrok" poświęcenie runy.jpg|Poświęcenie Księga-Legendy_Centopii.png|Księga w odcinku 11 Ankieta Czy podoba ci się księga, rysunki i runy? Tak. Nie. Nie mam zdania Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Drzwi do świata magii Kategoria:Elfickie runy Kategoria:Ilustracje z księgi Kategoria:Projekty Kategoria:Centopia Kategoria:Prezent od rodziców Kategoria:Świat realny